Camping BeyBladers!
by sailormai20
Summary: Rewritten in 2011! In order to escape mental fans & bond with other teams without the pressure of a tournament, Mr D sends some of the bladers camping. The catch? This camping trip is a reality TV show! Reader interactive, not self insert!
1. Prologue

And so, Camping BeyBladers is re-written!  
40 mins, 1130 words. I don't own (duh).  
Sorry the first few chapters don't have much dialogue. I wanted to get to where I was, but dialogue would annoy me.  
Reader input is required! Being a reality TV show where the point is to get to know the bladers, you are essentially the audience! If you have any questions you want to ask the group in general, or a few specific characters, send them through!  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One: Prologue**

Mr Dickenson was known for being a sly old dog and somehow he seemed to know of things before they happened. Perhaps he was just really good at eavesdropping or maybe he was actually psychic, but either way, his ability to know everything often came in handy. The current situation was a dire one. Fangirls were planning to swarm the Kinomiya's dojo and would probably succeed unless, obviously, they were stopped dead in their tracks.

While it wasn't the ideal solution, Mr Dickenson proposed to simply remove the bladers from the house. However, asking a bunch of stubborn teenagers (most of which were happy to be in the spotlight, or at the very least, got along with non-mental fans) to move wasn't going to happen. Even if it did, it would only be a temporary solution. The fangirls would still harass the teams and annoy them in a bid to get to know their idols more.

The old man couldn't really blame them. His bladers, much like any other variety of athlete, were all interesting people and loved privacy. Maybe it was because they were still only teenagers that fans flocked to them, but the young champions, despite their (mostly) easy-going attitudes, never let on about their lives except for what was already obvious.

That was how he came to his current solution. He would be able to get the star beybladers out of harms way and the fangirls would be able to get to know their crushes/idols/sport stars/whatever from a safe distance. How would this happen? It was simple really (though getting the teens to agree to it would be far less so). The answer? A reality TV show.

Yeah, he went there. The fangirls would be able to send mail and ask questions and the individuals who choose to participate would have to create video diaries of their time. Prizes were a must for the competitive kids. The show would last for maybe a quarter of the year perhaps and would be set in the wilderness. The corny title of "Camping BeyBladers!" came to mind, but it would be quite true.

Stuck in the middle of nowhere, DJ Jazzman would show up every now and then and perform special challenges. He would make sure they had enough supplies and would ask them fan-sent questions and special fan-mail. Other than that, the group of participants would be stuck with each other. They would virtually bond with their fans and hopefully get to bond more with each other too.

And with those thoughts in his head, Mr Dickenson finished the paperwork for the show and started writing personalised invitations for the beybladers who he wished to participate. Naturally, the BladeBreakers were invited (along with Daichi, Kenny and Hilary), the Blitzkrieg Boys and Ian were too. The Majestics, White Tiger X, the All Starz, F-Dynasty, Team BEGA (who still needed to change their team name after the mess with Boris) and The Battalion (they had ditched Barthez from their name as soon as possible) were also invited. Team Psykick, the Saint Shields and Zeo also had invitations sent to them among others.

All that was left to do now was wait.

:.:

"A camping trip that doubles as a reality TV show? Bit weird, don't ya think?" Max had just finished reading his invite aloud (while the invites were personalised, they looked the same, so the team had figured reading one was easier and faster). Tyson nodded and Ray commented that it was quite a long time they were expected to be away from home.

"I'm sure it would be fun though!" The boys looked at Hilary. "I mean, theres prizes just for participating, you can leave before it ends if you need to, you can test your skills against everyone else and you'll get to see everyone without the stress of a tournament! It's not often you get whats essentially a free holiday!"

Seeing her point, the BladeBreakers filled in their acceptance forms after reading ridiculously long contracts and started eagerly talking about the camping trip.

:.:

Things in Europe were different. Enrique's mother was positively hysterically that her baby boy would be going into the big, bad wilderness while Johnny's father was telling him stories from his younger days and took him on occasional hikes and hunting trips. Robert's parents were quite proud that he was going to participate - his serious nature, while it was good for the family image and would be useful when he took over the family business, didn't leave him much time or ability for fun. Oliver's parents were also quite happy and made sure his tutors taught him how to survive in the wild should anything go wrong.

Russia was different yet again. Ian and Tala agreed to go instantly, while Bryan and Kai had to be poked and prodded due to their unsociable natures. Spencer wanted to go, but couldn't accept straight away. He was studying to be a doctor, so he had to talk to his university about deferring his course for a while. Naturally, they took forever to help him and did so in the most roundabout way possible. Thankfully he was able to go, because he seriously didn't trust that there wouldn't be blood and violence involved in the seemingly innocent camping trip.

:.:

By the end of the month, the results were in! The majority of invitees had accepted and were going to travel to the camp site in a few days time. Mariam and Salima were the only ones from their respective teams that were able to go (Goki and Jim had come down with some type of illness while Ozuma was going to travel with his family). There were reasons why the other members of their teams, plus the Dark Bladers couldn't come. Zeo and Gordon weren't able to attend either, but King and Queen had replied eagerly.

The show would start filming instantly (durable high tech cameras and the like had been installed into the specifically made tents as well as into the natural surroundings of the campsite; hand held video cameras would given to each blader as well as batteries, extra tapes and more so they could record amusing things and their video diaries) and the show would probably start a week later. DJ Jazzman would collect footage from the bladers and have it edited while the footage from the cameras already installed would be stream straight to the studio and fixed instantly.

Advertisements were made and fans instantly created a hype over the show as soon as it was announced. The bladers were packed, well informed and ready to go. All Mr Dickenson had to do know was wait and hope things worked out for the best.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the new version! Please review~!


	2. It Begins

And the next chapter! I just realized I'm missing a chapter to be completely re-written, so I'll update again later.  
40 mins, 871 words. Don't own. I own Anna, if anyone thinks she's worth anything lol.  
Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 2: It Begins**

Currently in a bus on the way to airport, the BladeBreakers were unable to watch the segment on the daily news being flashed around Bey City. Mr Dickenson and DJ Jazzman were chatting amicably with a pretty blonde girl who reported sports news.

"So the show is called Camping BeyBladers, right?" Continuing when she received an affirmative answer, Anna asked the question everyone was curious about. "Do they actual go camping? Not to be rude, but some of the participants, such as the Majestics, would not be used to such an activity, compared to, say, White Tiger X who grew up in the wilds of China."

Jazzman answered. "They sure do! The tents are waiting for them to arrive as well as a technical crew who will explain when food will be brought in, by yours truly of course. The crew will also talk about the challenges we will be giving the bladers and they'll start recording straight away!" Turning to the camera, he promoted the show on the channel they were being interviewed on, the time it would be on and address fans could send questions and mail to.

Anna nodded. "I see. So, Mr Dickenson, why reality TV? What is the point of all this?"

Sly and smart, Mr Dickenson ignored the true reason of crazy fans and went into the 'cover reason' of getting to know people better. "Many of the champion beybladers live in different parts of the world, so when they see each other, its often under the pressure of a tournament. Apart from the bladers being able to get to know each other, this is also a great opportunity for fans to get to know the participants."

"That's why we can send mail, right?"

"That's correct Anna. Fans can send mail of which some will be read out to the beybladers and some will be given privately. Not all of it will be given instantly and some will be held until the beybladers finish filming and will be given to them then. We will also be doing 'q and a' sessions, so fans are able to send in general questions that will be asked to the group as a whole. Remember, however, all mail and questions will be read, so be careful what you write!"

Laughing politely, Anna asked what type of question would be a general question and DJ Jazzman replied that they were more basic things, like "What is your favourite food?" but fans were free to be as creative as they like, so long as it didn't infringe on too much of their privacy.

By the time the show had finished, the teams were all on planes, heading to their destination site with various degrees of enthusiasm.

:.:

Upon arrival, the Blitzkrieg Boys found they were the first there. They were told to wait at the base of the mountain until everyone else arrived. When they did, a bus would be sent down and take them to the top of the mountain where they would receive instructions from the technical team (DJ Jazzman had wanted to meet them sooner, but apparently he had a family thing or something to attend).

An hour later, King and Queen arrived but kept their distance. Tala wondered loudly how they were all going to get along and Bryan told him not to be rude. Queen shouted over that she would gladly whoop anyone's arse in a beybattle should any problems arise. Ian was about to take her up on the offer when the Majestics arrived. The noise died down but the tension seemed to rise.

Johnny and Kai were glaring at each other and Bryan had to wonder how right Tala was. How were they going to get along? He himself had brutally attacked Ray years prior and Kai also wasn't on great terms with White Tiger X. Ming-Ming seemed to get on everyone's nerves and Tyson's and Daichi's personalities were also very loud and brash, which could become quite irritating. Was Spencer going to be right when he said he was only accompanying them due to the blood that was going to be shed?

And how would that be shown on tv? The show was going to be on once or possibly twice a week, so not all of the footage would be shown. Bryan didn't doubt that Mr Dickenson would make sure the footage would stay relatively true to the true scenario so that their characters wouldn't be changed and hurt too badly by the media. But he couldn't watch everything. Would the media have a bias towards the BladeBreakers? They were the national Japanese team after all.

And what about their reputations as celebrities? Reality TV was often just used as a quick grab for money and was usually petty and pathetic. Bryan wasn't absolutely insane about his fans, but he didn't want them to think he was just a money grabbing petty celebrity who didn't care about his sport or was without morals.

But those thoughts would have to wait. A few more buses had arrived, holding the rest of the participants. Minutes later, the teams were spiraling to the top of the mountain, silent but excited for this new adventure.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!  
Remember, if you have any questions, or if you want to write fan-mail, send it through and I'll add it in!  
Please review~!


	3. Figuring Things Out

Annnd here's the update I forgot.. orz. Enjoy~!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Figuring Things Out**

The technical crew were fast and clear. Cameras turn on like this, change batteries like this, remove videos gently and put them in these special cases after naming and numbering, video diaries must be done every three days or so and there's a special tent over there -point to the left- where you can keep your cameras and videos and where you can film your diaries. The whole session went for maybe ten minutes. There were no questions so they left.

Awkward silence filled the air quite quickly. The wind blew coldly and the two sets of twins shifted closer to their other half in order to create warmth. After a few minutes of glancing around and feet scuffing, Rick snorted and grabbed and tent, telling Michael to get his butt into gear and help him set up. The other teams rushed to grab a tent and get to work setting up their tent too.

The tents were quite big and would happily fit four people into one. Rick, Michael, Steve and Eddy took a tent while the Blitzkrieg Boys all squeezed into one. With Spencer, you would have thought there would be no room, but Kai and Ian didn't have much in the height department, so it was squishy, but they point blank refused to share with anyone else. The Majestics had a tent to themselves and Ray bunked with White Tiger X. Tyson, Max, Daichi and Kenny had another tent and Raul shared the tent with Battalion while King shared with Team BEGA. The girls had a much larger tent as they had to fit Hilary, Emily, Mariah, Salima, Mariam, Julia, Queen, Mathilda and Ming-Ming. Why two tents weren't given to them nobody knew, but Kevin decided it was because the producers were hoping for a catfight or two to make sure ratings stayed up. Needless to say, he was yelled at for that.

It had been about ten in the morning when they reached the top of the mountain but it was after lunch when all the tents had been set up. All of the Americans had gone camping in their youth and White Tiger X, despite not really knowing what they were doing, had figured it out after much trial and error. The Majestics hadn't needed help due to Johnny's fathers teachings and the girls (after a bit of bickering) had managed to get their massive tent up with relative ease.

Kai and Tala had snuck away and left their team to do the work and Max and Kenny were the ones who raised their tent due to Tyson and Daichi squabbling. Crusher attempted to put up BEGA's tent but broke a few pegs (spares had been included so they weren't completely screwed) so the rest of the team pitched in while he read the instructions and Ming-Ming chatted away, oblivious to the fact she should be helping the girls instead. Raul was used to much bigger tents, being from the circus and all, but he tried his best and his groups tent was placed up with much laughter and smiles.

Tyson started whining eventually and complained about food. Hilary snapped that they would sort food out after they'd settled in a bit. An hour later, they were just about to do so, but Robert realised Tala and Kai were still missing that they started looking for the two. It was at that point Tala came running at full speed out of the forest, yelling and waving his arms. Bryan simply sighed. He watched his captain have one of his daily dramas. Tala Channel (usually with drama, angst and soap operas, but sometimes with romance, biting and action) was on five or so times a day, usually live, public and mortally embarrassing.

Spencer caught the crazy redhead half-way to the fire that they had made (this would be the first and only time they would be supplied with fire wood; from now on, they'd have to cut their own). The blonde then ran back to their tent and when he came back out he had his trusty first aid kit with him. Noting that Kai wasn't there, the remaining Russians and the BladeBreakers ran after Spencer who had followed Tala back into the forest. The remaining teams stayed behind, not wanting to get in the way.

Emily asked Mariah to help her ration food, into tent groups and into individual packages within that. The pinkette's help wasn't much use as she spent most of her time growling and glaring at Salima and Julia was doing much the same but about Queen instead ("What kind of a name is that? Really, that's totally obnoxious!") so Emily was quite happy when Mathilda decided to help her out.

It wasn't long after that when the 'rescue party' returned. Kai was being carried by Spencer while Bryan held the first aid kit. It turned out that the light layer of snow had hidden a bear trap which, natural to Kai's luck, had also been partially buried. Needless to say, Kai had step in the trap and hurt his ankle quite badly. Spencer had managed to patch it up quite well (though it would still be quite painful) and mumbled that "it was nothing" and looked away when praised. Kai was in quite a bad mood understandably (the majority of that emotion came from being carried bridal style back to camp rather than the injury itself).

Lunch came and went and Emily gave them strict instructions about food rations while Mathilda nodded meekly beside her. Deciding to get straight into their tasks, the BladeBreakers were told to get firewood while others went to find water, others went to go set up the 'bathroom' (thankfully they'd been given a few portable showers) where toilets had to be dug out but the majority of people simply hung around and unpacked. Tyson had attempted to get Kai to help, though the dual bluenette was snappy from his injury and said as much. Daichi tried to push the point so Hilary snarled and sent them off running, leaving the bluenette in peace.

:.:

The evening came and dinner passed by quietly. It had been a rather dull day (apart from Kai's injury). People were jetlagged and hadn't wanted to speak to each other. Thus the bladers did nothing except sit around a fire. Well, the red-head psychopath, and the almighty bluenette sat around a fire of their own. No one really wanted to go near them, especially since they appeared to be burning something and Kai was still glaring and snapping at everyone.

Not being able to handle the silence, Tyson asked (innocently enough), "Wanna sing a song?" This was met with a variety of responses, the main one being, "God no!", leaving the bluenette to grumble.

Max's query was a little more successful. "Wanna make s'mores?"

Once again, the variety of responses was over whelming. Tyson's river of drool and the cries of "Hell yes~!" were the most popular. But as they started to hand out the fluffy marsh mellows, no-one noticed the glowing set of red eyes, hiding (not very well, might I add) in the small amount of leafy cover. Blue and red locked. And then it pounced…

* * *

50 mins, 1211 words. Please review!


	4. Into The Wild

Next chapter. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Into The Wild**

Two ungodly shrieks rang out through the clearing. The larger group stopped and stared at the crazy two captains. Kai was making shooing movements and screeching at Tala (well, that's what they think he was doing. He wasn't speaking Russian, but Tala, at least, seemed to speak Kai), while the feminine looking redhead had snatched up a thick set stick and was beating at the ground, rather half-heartedly in all honesty. Michael and Steve run over, being both brave and strong and in desperate need of something to do. They stopped, however, looked at what Tala was (kind of) hitting, what Kai was still unintelligibly screaming at, looked at each other, before telling Tala to knock it off. Tala, naturally, thought they meant to keep hitting the thing, so Steve snapped the stick in two. Kai was hushed, though he did growl and give Tyson the finger when the bluenette realised he was standing on his injury.

Michael picked the thing up (smothering with his jacket), and walked back to the sane group around the fire. In his arms, he held a small creature. It was fluffy and brown, and had leaves in its fur. While it looked like Tala had been hitting it, closer examinations of the stick showed he'd playing tug of war with it, and only occasionally whacking it. Mariah wanted to throw it away, simply because it could be dangerous. Lee argued that you couldn't throw a living creature away, while Kevin reminded him of the time that he himself had been thrown in a dumpster by Lee. After a brief and awkward silence, the creature struggled out of the blonde's arms and wandered back over to Tala, who shoved it away. Sadly, it fell straight onto Kai who nudged (read: kicked) it away, in the general direction of the fire.

Tala sighed and saved the little thing, which was mewling pitifully. "Honestly, you're such a child." Bryan couldn't help but snort while Spencer muttered "Hypocrite".

"Just relax, bluey, it won't hurt." Kai glared at the cuteness of it, as it snuffled and looked at him with big brown eyes. After much persuasion, it sat in Kai's lap.

"See? Not in the slightest bit painful!" Kai was starting to smile and was about to tell Tala that "People don't like those who say 'I told you so'", when the little bugger bit him. Hard.

So Kai did get rid of it, and Mariah, despite what Kai had been about to say, bragged that she was right. And so, the bear cub got the boot, and Kai got another injury. Kai bitched about bears and bear traps and how he hated camping and bears and this whole things was just _stupid_, and vowed to (one day) have the best bear fur coat money could buy, simply to spite that bear cub. Kenny noted that to hunt a bear for fur was illegal, and despite being a billionaire, it wouldn't be good for Kai's image. The bluenette swore a bit more and hobbled off to his tent with Spencer, who sighed at having to fix up another injury.

A few people commented that Kai's ranting tangent was the most they had ever heard him say while the girl's were seriously hoping that Kai had seriously bad luck and that bears weren't running rampant everywhere. Miguel said that the bears would go for the food if there actually were any, but Eddy pointed at that because all the food was in air tight containers and the like, any animals wouldn't be able to smell it so would probably rather chew on the bladers instead. With that cheerful thought, Steve hit his teammate and said it was unlikely that Mr Dickenson would throw them in an area filled with viscious wild animals. Salima tried to calm people down and eventually the group went to bed, a bit wearily.

And so ended the first day of camping for our heroes. Well, not really. Before anyone had actually fallen asleep, Tala disrupted everyone with yet another drama. The redhead had found a racoon in his sleeping bag and was freaking out loudly.

"But, Tala, I don't see why you're scared! It won't hurt!" And with that horrid mimicry of Tala's voice, Kai shoved the redhead into the bag, where the drama queen was promptly scratched and bitten by the four legged fury, which promptly ran away.

"See? Not in the slightest bit painful!" That was the drama that ended the day, leaving many bladers to think wistfully of home, being able to sleep without being awoken by screams or bears and beating Mr Dickenson with whatever weapon Kai was threatening to get his hand on.

:.:

The next morning dawned bright and snowy. The ground was white and sparkling with the cold substance so breakfast was cooked and devoured within tents, as it was too cold outside and the bladers were still half-asleep and thus nowhere near sociable. Well, Max was quite chirpy and Mystel was happily going around and delivering coffee to those who refused to venture out of their tents.

By lunch time, the weather was a bit nicer so lunch was taken around the blazing fire. Challenges wouldn't be starting until after the first week, so until then, they had to amuse themselves. Mr Dickenson had instructed that video diaries be made and that the group spend at least an hour a day talking until then.

It was more annoying than anything else really and the champions all felt that the conversation felt forced to start with. BEGA were constantly snubbed by Tala and Kai (Bryan and Spencer were also uneasy about them while Ian felt on edge due to the tension). Enrique often complained that there wasn't much to do, but Michael yelled over him and ignited a hot discussion about other sports, which would reignite at the strangest moments.

The girls were probably the most well-behaved of the lot and spent hours talking. One of their favourite topics, naturally, was boys. They were often heard laughing from the confines of their tent and, by the end of the week, had developed a sixth sense for when they were being eavesdropped on.

Nothing major had occurred by the end of week one. People complained about the bathroom in a resigned manner and that the video diary room always seemed to be full and a few minor scuffles had broken out, but that had quickly been stopped. King and Queen had set the standard and challenged Raul and Julia to a double beybattle and from then on, battles became the way to sort out any and all issues.

The group had worked together to build a few different 'stadiums' which had to be cleared of snow every morning. The champion beybladers also created training dishes, which were less smooth and had dirt mounds, rocks and other random things embedded in them in an attempt to make them challenging.

All in all, camping was going pretty well so far and they were glad they came.

* * *

1178 words, 30 mins  
Please, please, pleaseeeee review!


	5. 4B On The Outside

Hello!  
These chapters will occur every so often and are sort of fillers, but sort of not. I've always wondered how the families of people on reality tv react, so voila! Since this tv show was Mr D's idea, there will be similar chapters revolving around him as well. These will be shorter than the usual chapters (longer than this one hopefully) and won't be too often~**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4B: On The Outside**

It was seven o'clock in the evening on September 1st when the public was shown the first episode of 'Camping BeyBladers'. Critics enjoyed the idea but had said the first half of the week had been incredibly boring. Fans loved the fact that Tala wasn't affected by the cold (due to his connection with Wolborg) and so, would go around shirtless sometimes (this happened most often after a shower, so the redhead was sometimes only wearing a towel). The families? That's another story completely.

Voltaire had not been impressed to find out about Kai's new stunt. In fact, he had called up Mr Dickenson and demanded his grandson be brought home straight away from theis stupid show, but Mr Dickenson said Kai could do so of his own accord if he wished. Due to this, Voltaire decided to right 'fan-mail' to his grandson that contained quite the grilling. He had a feeling that it would be let through, if not for any reason other than ratings.

Judy and Mr Tate had invited the Kinomiya's over to watch the first show and the group had spent the whole night laughing. Tyson's father regretted not telling his family he was coming home early (why did surprises never seem to work in his favour?) as he was no missing out on precious time with his son, but the bluenette seemed to be doing okay at any rate. Hiro was quietly seething that Kai kept using his injuries in order not to do any work and was silently trying to use telepathy with any of the bladers so they would hit him.

Kenny's parents had recognised Ming-Ming from the posters on their son's bedroom walls and had seriously hoped it was the cold weather that was making her so whiny. Of course, they hadn't heard her singing yet, and they were probably passing judgement too fast. The girl was probably perfectly nice. Her team stuck by her and seemed to get on quite well with her as well. Kenny was quite a good judge of character, so surely he wouldn't have a crush on a brat that refused to help with any chores, right?

Hilary's mother finally understood her daughter's rants about the tiny aqua haired girl. Whine whine whine, me me me, blah blah blah. She seriously needed to stop alternating between bragging and bitching! That Mathilda girl seemed nice enough though and seemed to be the voice of reason among the mostly stubborn and hotheaded ladies.

The families of White Tiger X were unfortunately unable to watch the premier episode due to a storm that knocked their already bad reception out completely. Robert's father had been at a conference while Oliver's parents had gone on holiday and completely forgotten about the show.

Michael's parents hosted a small party at the family home where friends and family of the All Starz were invited. After watching the blonde fall into a river five times in a row while attempting to fish, the TV had to be turned off for a few moments until everyone regained their cool.

Mostly, results were positive and all were incredibly eager to see what was in store for the world champion level beybladers next.

* * *

Also, Disclaimer for the whole fic. I only own the stuff you don't recognise~ Don't sue, I'm a lawyer in training and will happy lawyer your butt ;p  
20 mins, 537 words


	6. Notes from Home

Short chapter, sorry! I was too tired to care anymore -sigh-  
Also, are you guys getting updates for edits? None of the new stuff is getting reviews, and I was wondering if you aren't getting story alerts or if (like me) you just don't generally review. haha  
However! For Q&A, I do want you to send in questions! You are the audience, so anything you want to know, send it in! I can't update unless you do~!**  
**Just a note: Purikura are little stickers with your photos printed on them. You do them at little photo booths and can add little symbols and text and stuff. I'm pretty sure they have them in the US but in Aus we only have a crappy version, so yeah :3**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Let It Rip!**

DJ Jazzman arrived bright and early Monday morning with numerous packages.

"How are we going guys!" Getting mostly positive responses, he continued. "Awesome! Well first, I've got so more food for you guys! Yeah yeah, I know you're excited and all, but you better make it last! Hopefully you figured it out, but when we gave you fishing rods and stuff, we were expecting you to get your own grub! We've included some guide books about plants and animals and they explain what to do if you encounter some of this stuff! Cool huh?"

"How is being bitten by a bear cool?" Tyson sniggered and Daichi (obnoxiously and loudly) said it was just a baby. Kai, being his grumpy self, whacked the duo's heads together with a loud crunching noise.

Wincing at the interruption, Jazzman continued nonetheless. "Moving on, kiddos! You've got mail! So let's have a seat, shall we?" The group shuffled over to their fire and sat on their makeshift chairs (Crusher, Rick, Gary and Spencer had gone and tore a few trees apart so they'd be spared from sitting on the ground and freezing or ruining their sleeping bags to stay dry and warm). Huddled together for warmth, Jazzman stood so he could see and be seen and hear and be heard by the whole group.

"Firstly, Kai!" The bluenette merely looked up. "What we're going to do with the mail is read 'em all out, so you don't have to worry about them being too embarrassing or anything! We've got all those back at the studio waiting for your return." Unfolding the letter, DJ Jazzman made a show of clearing his throat before he began to read in a loud voice.

"Kai,  
You are to come home immediately. This nonsense is to stop at once. You have business and tutors to attend to.  
If your injuries get infected, do not expect sympathy. You are to perform your duty as my heir and return at once.  
Voltaire."

The group was silent while Tala giggled and Kai rolled his eyes in a bored fashion. "Anything else?"  
Blinking, Jazzman shock his head. Silence continued until Ian snapped at him to get a move on.  
"Umm, right! Tyson!" The louder bluenette gave a loud whoop as Jazzman read out a note written by a group of gaggling girls.

"Tyson~! You're really cute, y'know! And totally funny too! -"

The letter continued for a bit and the camera showed the pink note in it's multi-coloured and sparkly gel pen glory, complete with chat speak, hearts and a blurred out phone number and purikura pictures. Rather smug with himself, Tyson snuck the love/worship note in his pocket and gave a double thumbs up.

Max received a letter from his parents and the Chinese bladers received a home-made puzzle letter from their village. It was roughly an A3 size puzzle with the letter written in traditional Chinese, but there were also pictures drawn on it too. Jazzman hadn't translated it, but he thought it was awesome so brought it anyway.

After the letters were completed, it was on to the Q&A!

* * *

522 words, 30 min

Also, a family friend of mine was in a car accident today. She took a risk she shouldn't have, but seems to be okay. However, when you cause an accident, you affect so many more people than those in the accident. Family, friends, your job, witnesses, etc. Please be careful and make the right decisions guys!  
Stay safe,  
Sm20~


	7. The Beast

Two ungodly shrieks rang out through the clearing. The larger group stopped and stared at the crazy two captains. Kai was making shooing movements and screeching at Tala (well, that's what they think he was doing. He wasn't speaking Russian, but Tala, at least, seemed to speak Kai), while the feminine looking redhead had snatched up Pokey and was beating at the ground, rather half-heartedly.

Michael and Steve run over, being both brave and strong and in desperate need of something to do. They stopped, however, looked at what Tala was (kind of) hitting, what Kai was still unintelligibly screaming at, looked at each other, before telling Tala to knock it off. Tala, naturally, thought they meant to keep hitting the thing, so Steve snapped Pokey in two. At the very least, it got Kai to shut up, though he did growl and give Tyson the finger when the bluenette realised he was standing on his 'major' injury.

Michael picked the thing up, and walked back to the sane fire group. In his arms, he held a small creature. It was fluffy and brown, and had leaves in its fur because of Pokey. While it looked like Tala had been hitting it, closer examinations of the stick showed he'd playing tug of war with it, and only occasionally whacking it.

Mariah wanted to throw it away, simply because it could be dangerous. Lee argued that you couldn't throw a living creature away, while Kevin reminded him of the time that he himself had been thrown in a dumpster by Lee. After a briefly awkward silence, the creature struggled out of the redhead's arms and wandered back over to Tala, who shoved it away. Sadly, it fell straight onto Kai who nudged (read: kicked) it away, in the general direction of the fire.

Tala sighed and saved the little thing, which was mewling pitifully. "Honestly, you're such a child." Bryan couldn't help but snort while Spencer muttered "Hypocrite". "Just relax, bluey, it won't hurt." Kai glared at the cuteness of it, as it snuffled and looked at him with big brown eyes. After much persuasion, it sat in Kai's lap. "See? Not in the slightest bit painful!" Kai was starting to smile and was about to tell Tala that "People don't like those who say 'I told you so'", when the little bugger bit him. Hard.

So Kai did get rid of it, and Mariah, despite what Kai had been about to say, bragged that she was right. And so, the bear cub got the boot, and Kai got another injury. Kai also set up bear traps, and vowed to (one day) have the best bear fur coat money could buy, simply to spite that bear. Kenny noted that to hunt a bear for fur was illegal, and despite being a billionaire, it wouldn't be good for Kai's image. So the vow changed to find another good Pokey to beat bears instead.

And so ended the first day of camping for our heroes. Well, not really. Before sleeping, Tala disrupted everyone with Drama # 5 after finding a racoon in his sleeping bag. "But, Tala, I don't see why you're scared! It won't hurt!" And with that, Kai shoved the redhead into the bag, where the drama queen was promptly scratched and bitten by the four legged fury, which promptly ran away. "See? Not in the slightest bit painful!" That was the drama that ended the day, leaving many bladers to think wistfully of home, technology and beating Mr Dickenson with whatever weapon Kai got his hands on next.

* * *

I know. I'm horrible and lazy and all kinds of things (hungry is one of them). After this, there is more plot and more less retarded humour. I hope you liked it, and will stick with me, despite my (lack of) pace. You guys deserve a trophy! :D Bye now~


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey there guys~

I've been updating these fics and then I realised that the the 'updated' bit doesn't seem to realised they've been updating. Replacing chapters doesn't seem to effect the update date, is what I mean!

So these have been re-written! I hope you enjoy them~ I realise they aren't dialogue filled and I apologise for that. However, I'd rather get the scene set and the plot in place now, so later on when I update, I can get straight into the good stuff! I'd like to know what you think of the changes and if there is anything you think I can still improve on.

Anyway, I've got a five month break (yay for university holidays!) coming up, so look forward to fics being finished or updated further at the least~! (Note, chapter seven of Camping still needs re-writing, but I can't do that without you guys sending in questions!) Please go read the new versions before hand though! (I don't know how any of you managed to read anything of mine previously. I can't even look at it without cringing!)

Thank you all for staying with me this long and I hope I don't dissapoint you!

Stay well, minna~!

Sm20


End file.
